Anakin Skywalker
:Viz též: Darth Vader thumb|171px Anakin Skywalker je minifigura Star Wars vychází z charakteru stejného jména. Poprvé byl propuštěn v roce 1999, a měl celkem 20 variací dosud zhotovených. Popis První variace Anakinův byl propuštěn v roce 1999, což je jeden z prvních minifigures Star Wars být propuštěn, založený na jeho vystoupení v Star Wars: Epizoda I – Skrytá hrozba. V jeho podkrovní variantě se objevily hladké opálené nohy se shodným trupem. Trup byl tištěn s tmavě hnědým páskem, černými čarami a hnědým potiskem na horní straně, která zobrazovala tunika, kterou nosil. Anakinův hlava měla pro oči a ústa jednoduchý černý tisk, spolu s hnědým potiskem pro obočí a pihy. Tato varianta měla také světle šedou helmu s tmavě šedými brýlemi. Také vydal v roce 1999 první pilotní variantu Anakin v sadě 7141 Naboo Fighter. Tato varianta byla stejná jako první, kromě helmy; tento byl místo toho hnědý s černými brýlemi. Žádné nové varianty Anakina byly vyrobeny až o tři roky později, kdy byly provedeny sady doprovázet vydání Star Wars: Epizoda II – Klony útočí. Tentokrát minifigure byly založeny na Anakinovi, když byl o 10 let starší jako Jedi Padawan. Verze Epizoda II měla obyčejnou hnědou nohu spolu s hnědým kusem trupu. Tento tisk trupu byl černý, aby ukázal čáry v jednosměrné tunici Anakin, ale také odrážel barvu jeho kožené tabáry. Bílá byla také použita v horní části trupu pro ukázání některé vnitřní tuniky. Na pravé straně těla figury byla vytištěna hnědá padawanova opletka. Hlava měla černý tisk na Anakinovy oči a ústa a hnědý na obočí. Přiložený vlasový kousek byl nugátově zbarvený. Příslušenství pro tuto verzi Anakinu byly modrými mečkami s lesklým stříbrným rukojetí a v 7113 Tusken Raider Encounter byl také Anakin vybaven hnědým pláštěm. V roce 2005, 3 další varianty Anakin byl propuštěn jako součást debutového čtvrtého Star Wars podtéma, Epizoda III – Pomsta Sithů. Nejběžnější z těchto variant byl ten, který Anakina představoval jako rytíře Jediho ve svém hvězdném bojovníkovi, který byl zařazen do celkem 4 sady (z nichž dva jsou ko-balíčky). Tato varianta Anakinu měla černé nohy s černou částí trupu s hnědým potiskem, který reprezentoval obléky Jedi, které v té době nosil Anakin. Pravá ruka byla černá, představující rukavici, kterou Anakin nosil nad svou mechanickou rukou, a levá byla barvová, kvůli rozhodnutí změnit barvu pleti licencovaných minifigurov od žluté k tělu v roce 2004. Hlava byla také měkká, s černým otiskem pro oči a ústy, které se poprvé odmršťují. Další tisk obsahuje malé známky, které ukazují jizvy na Anakinově tváři a lesklý zlatý tisk se používá na pravé straně ve tvaru náhlavní soupravy, kterou Anakin běžně nosil v kosmických bojích. Varianta, která je delší než srst na předchozích verzích, byla použita i na vlasovou kůži Nougat a Anakin byl opět vybaven modrým, lesklým stříbrným světlem. V čísle 7257 Ultimate Lightsaber Duel byla vyhlášena postava téměř identická ve vzhledu, s výjimkou toho, že byla ve světlem světlem, přičemž tato postava byla jedním z prvních svého druhu. Světlá svítilna se liší podle toho, že jejich hlava není odnímatelná od trupu a nemá pravou ruku. Namísto toho je na místě, kde je obvykle ruka, vylisován můstek se světelným mečem a když je hlava zatlačena dolů, rozsvítí se světelný meč. Dalším rozdílem v této variantě než v předchozím případě je, že na obličeji nebyl žádný tisk headsetu a Anakin měl také černý plášť. Konečný vzhled Anakina v roce 2005 byl v modelu 7251 Darth Vader Transformation, kde trup a nohy byly identické s variantou rytíře Jedi. Rozdíl v této verzi spočíval v tom, že Anakin líčil poté, co padl na lávu na Mustafar, a tak si zachoval stejný tisk pro oči a ústa, měl červený tisk na několika místech, aby ukázal popáleniny na obličeji. Tato postava také postrádala vlasy, aby odrážely skutečnost, že to bylo všechno spálené. Anakinova další vystoupení byla v roce 2007, tentokrát jako přepracovaná postava Epizoda I, v sadě 7660 Naboo N-1 Starfighter & Vulture Droid. Trupový kus byl velmi podobný originálním variantám Anakinovy Epizoda I, ačkoli hnědý tisk měl tmavší odstín a ruce byly aktualizovány na barvu masa. Noha nohy byla opálená a byla kratší, nepohyblivá noha, takže minifráce byla kratší než standardní minifig. Hlavy na hlavičce obsahovaly větší než obvyklé černé oči, spolu s ústy, obočím a pihy. Vlasy byly pískově zbarvené a pokryly velké množství hlavy (tento kus je pravděpodobně nejznámější jako Harry Potter). Následující rok byl spuštěn podtext Klonové války, který vyústil ve válčení v podobě klonů Anakin Skywalker. Tato postava měla černé nohy a černý kus trupu s potiskem na něm reprezentující lehce obrnené Jediové šaty, které v té době nosil Anakin. Ramínka měla hnědou barvu a ruce byly černé. Tisk na maskovitý kus hlavy byl tvořen oči bílé, s modrými duhovkami a černými žáky, a také tisk pro obočí, ústa, jizvy a další obličejové rysy. Vlasy jsou hnědé barvy, které se rozdělují na pravou stranu a zametou zpět. Tento kousek vlasů v červenohnědé hnědě zůstává exkluzivní pro minifigury Klonové války, Anakin, s výjimkou použití na Mon Mothma v 7754 Home One Mon Calamari Star Cruiser. Stejně jako většina z jeho vystoupení Jediů, Anakin byl vybaven modrým mečem, i když rukojeť nebyla jako lesklé stříbro jako předtím. V prvních několika vydáních tohoto minifigra byla rukojeť čistě šedá, ale v pozdějších vystoupení byla změněna na chromovou stříbrnou barvu. V první vlně 2010, Anakin byl propuštěn v oděvním vhodnou pro chladu. Tento Anakin měl šedé nohy s tmavě modrým kyčelním kloubem a tmavě modrým trupem s bílými rukama. Tisk na trupu zahrnoval hnědý pás s černým obrysem a černé obrysy pro kapsy a další detaily. Republikánské odznaky byly také vytištěny bíle v levém horním rohu. Oboustranný obličej v barevném těle je používán na jedné straně, která zobrazuje obličej podobný Anakinově standardnímu obličeji Klonové války, ale ne usmívá se a druhá strana vykazuje obličej pokrytý šedou látkou a brýlemi. Příslušenství pro tuto postavu zahrnovalo modrý ostří mečů a tmavě modrý parka kus se šedým potiskem na přední připomínající kožešinu, a bílé Jedi objednávky logo vlevo dole. Popis LEGO.com Anakin Skywalker, vychovaný jako otrok na planetě Tatooine, vyrostl ze schopného mladého pilota ve slavného rytíře Jedi a generála během klonových válek. Jeho prudká povaha a emoce nakonec způsobí jeho odvrácení se k temné straně Síly a také to, že se stane obávaným sithským lordem nazývaným Darth Vader. Poznámky * Vypálené varianty Anakina zahrnují všechny jeho končetiny, přestože on ztratil oba nohy a levou ruku v souboji s Obi-Wan Kenobi předtím, než byl spálen. Také Anakin dělá přijít o nohy a jeho paži LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game, ale pořád mu vlasy a nebude hořet. * Zápalná varianta Anakin je také vystupoval jako charakter playable v LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga film. * V animovaných LEGO Star Wars komiksech a The Quest for R2-D2 Anakin má namísto černé ruce hnědé zbraní používaných své původní Clone Wars varianta. * Ve filmu Padawan hrozba, Anakin je viděn s trupu a nohou byly použity pro původní Jedi variantě rytíře, ale příčesek používané na Anakin variantě Clone Wars a hnědé náručí namísto obvyklých černých rameny. * V LEGO Star Wars: Video Game, mladý Anakin je viděn mít krátké blond vlasy v pár cutscenes. Žádný z jeho fyzických variant nemá stejný účes. Jeho forma Padawan ve hře má také jiný vzhled než jakákoli jeho fyzická varianta. * Ve verzi LEGO Star Wars III: Clone Wars má Anakin "Geonosis Arena" stejný trup a nohy jako jeho první fyzická varianta Padawan, ale jeho vlasy pocházejí z varianty Clone Wars. Jeho oči jsou také černé s bílými žáky v průběhu hry spíše než obvyklé modré oči. * Ve filmech Klonové války, je vyprávěn Matt Lanter, který také říká Harry Osborn a Venom v Ultimate Spider-Man. * V Pomsta z cihel, Anakin připomíná jeho první rytířskou variantu Jedi, ale s dalšími detaily a hnědými zbraněmi místo černé. * V mnoha oficiálních plakátů LEGO Star Wars jsou Anakinovy první varianty Klonové války černé zbraně. * V Yoda kronice, Anakin je vyjádřený Kirby Morrow, kdo také hlasuje Cole v Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. * V balíku Nintendo DS stylus byl Anakin (Klonové války) propuštěn s klonovou hlavou. en:Anakin Skywalker Kategorie:Minifigury Star Wars Kategorie:Minifigury roku 1999 Kategorie:Star Wars Epizoda I: Skrytá hrozba Kategorie:Star Wars Epizoda II: Klony útočí Kategorie:Star Wars Epizoda III: Pomsta Sithů Kategorie:Star Wars Epizoda IV: Nová naděje Kategorie:Star Wars Epizoda V: Impérium vrací úder Kategorie:Star Wars Epizoda VI: Návrat Jediů Kategorie:Star Wars: Klonové války Kategorie:Star Wars Povstalci Kategorie:Rogue One: Star Wars Story